¿Yo Pero ¿Porque yo?
by JoRs
Summary: Experimento de un trio muy poco visto,y una pareja excluida..Troy se da cuenta q gusta de la misma chica q su mejor amigo, esta esta enamorada de uno de los dos...el problema es Q NI ELLA SABE DE CUAL!confusion amor drama y muchas cosas mas
1. El porque de tu reaccion

**¿Yo? Pero ¿Por qué yo?**

**Capitulo 1: el porque de tu reacción **

-¡Chad! Amigo, ¿puedo hablar contigo un minuto?-pregunto un chico de unos 17 años, tez morena, cabello castaño claro, y unos ojos marrones hermosos, él era el capitán del equipo de basketball "los linces" del colegio High School…su nombre Troy Bolton.

-Claro viejo, ¿q sucede? Te veo algo tenso, ¿paso algo grabe?-contesto un chico de también unos 17 años de edad, tez morocha, cabello también morocho y enrulado, y ojos de color chocolate, él también formaba parte del equipo Lince, mejor amigo del capitán…su nombre es Chad Dandfort

-es q…tengo un problema algo sentimental…-dijo nervioso Troy.

-¿sucede algo con Gabriella?-pregunto confundido su amigo

-eeh… no, no…es q…no…no soy yo el del problema, sino…-decía poniéndose cada vez mas nervioso y mirando a todos lados como buscando una salida posible…pero no la encontró-mi primo, Zac, ¿te acuerdas de él, no?-a esto el morocho asintió algo confundido-bueno, él es el capitán del equipo de fútbol en su colegio y tuvo hace un tiempo la misma curiosidad de cantar q tuve yo, y se jugó a todo x ese "sueño" y…HAY Q VA…mi primo no tiene ningún problema…-dijo desesperado

-oye amigo, tranquilízate…estas muy nervioso… ¿q sucede viejo?

-lo q pasa es q siento q haberme jugado tanto por Gabriella a sido un error…-dijo resignado Troy.

-no entiendo, explícate

-desde hace un tiempo q no siento lo mismo x Gabriella como sentía hace un año

-me estas tratando de decir q haber hecho el musical del año pasado, haberte arriesgado a perder tu puesto de capitán en el equipo y a tus amigos, haber causado una revolución en toda la escuela, haber reemplazado a Sharpay y Ryan Evans…

-si, ya entendí-interrumpió enojado

-es q no comprendo… ¿quieres decir q hiciste todo eso y mas, simplemente por que Gabriella fue un capricho ya cumplido?

-creo q si, no lo se…es q desde q conocí a Gaby eh sentido cosas q no eh sentido con ninguna chica…pero a medida q pasó el tiempo esos sentimientos fueron haciéndose mas y mas débiles, mientras tanto yo conocía a otra persona q a mi parecer es maravillosa pero tengo miedo de q sea otro capricho, porque no solo la haría sufrir a ella sino también a Gabriella y a…

-pero viejo, no puedes vivir con miedo, nunca sabrás si son o no verdaderos esos sentimientos…mira amigo, parecemos niñas hablando de nuestros sentimientos…mejor vayamos a entrenar y luego vayamos con Zeke q nos trajo creme brule-dijo Chad tratando de animarlo. Dicho esto, tomaron rumbo hacia el gimnasio…y en un pasillo…

-¡Muchachos!-se escucho un grito de dos voces al unísono de 2 mujeres. Una de ellas era alta, de pelo largo y suavemente ondulado, tez suavemente morena, ojos color marrón oscuro, y una sonrisa hermosa, se llamaba Gabriella Montez; la otra chica era un poco mas baja de pelo oscuro y lacio con alguna q otra onda, tez oscura, una mirada madura q la hacia ver deslumbrante, ella se llamaba Taylor Mckessie. (Nota: pido un favor a esta altura xq sino no lo hago mas…pido q imaginen como se visten los personajes…yo soy muy mala definiendo ropa…capaz algunas veces lo haga pero si no lo hago, pónganle la ropa q ustedes quieran)

-hola chicas, ¿Cómo están?-saludó Chad abrazando a ambas chicas x los hombros

-muy bien ¿y ustedes?-contesto Gabriella.

-bien, nos íbamos para el entrenamiento… ¿vienen?-esta vez fue el joven casi rubio quien contesto.

-¿tu padre nos dejara quedarnos?-pregunto desconfiada Taylor.

-si nos ayudan con los errores creo q no habrá problemas-dijo una tercera voz atrás de los muchachos.-vamos chicos vayan a cambiarse q llegan tarde al entrenamiento- era el entrenador, el papá de Troy.

-si señor-dijeron ambos chicos y se fueron dejando a las muchachas con el entrenador. Mientras los chicos se encontraban cambiándose en los vestuarios, las muchachas se sentaban en las gradas de la cancha esperando a q los muchachos comenzaran a entrenar… de repente Taylor se levantó, agarro una pelota q se encontraba cerca de ella, y Gabriella le preguntó

-¿q haces? No pensaras…

-jejeje solo quiero probar…¿q tiene de malo?-decía mientras rebotaba la pelota-aun los muchachos no llegaron…-dijo con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro…y en eso-Coach said to fake right And break left Watch out for the pick And keep an eye on defense Gotta run the give and go And take the ball to the hole But don't be afraid To shoot the outside "J"-comenzo a cantar la morena e incitando a su amiga para q se le uniera al juego, llego un momento en q Gabriella, q se encontraba sentada mirándola divertida, no pudo mas la tentación y le siguió.

-Just keep ya head in the game Just keep ya head in the game And don't be afraid To shoot the outside "J" Just keep ya head in the game.-le siguio Gabriella y empezaron a jugar entre ellas-U gotta Get'cha get'cha head in the game

-We gotta Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game- ellas seguian cantando y jugando sin percatarse q los muchahos la veian divertidos- U gotta Get'cha get'cha head in the game

-We gotta Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game- cantaron los chicos saliendo de donde estaban, sacandole el balon a Taylor q estaba apunto de encestar.

- Let's make sure That we get the rebound 'Cause when we get it Then the crowd will go wild-cantó Troy marcando a Taylor, ya q intentaba atrapar el pase de Gabriella, quien habia logrado sacarle el balon a Zeke. A lo cual Gab siguio cantando feliz...

- A second chance Gotta grab it and go Maybe this time We'll hit the right notes- al ver q no podía pasárselo a Taylor el balón, lanzó hacia el aro y encestó y fue corriendo y choco las manos junto con su amiga, festejando su ventaja frente a los muchachos.

-Wait a minute It's not the time or place Wait a minute Get my head in the game Wait a minute Get my head in the game Wait a minute Wait a minute-le canto Taylor a su amiga cerca del oido, como diciendole q no era momento de festejar, a lo cual ella asintió y se fue a marcar a Chad q se encontraba en esos momentos con el balón.

- I gotta Get my, get my head in the game- gritaba Troy

- You gotta Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game-cantaban todos los demas (incluyendo las chicas)

- I gotta Get my, get my head in the game-canto esta vez Chad.

- You gotta Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game-volvieron a cantar los demas.

- I gotta Get my, get my head in the game-entonó Taylor.

- You gotta Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game...OOOOOOH-terminaron todos juntos mientras q Zeke encestaba la ultima canasta.

-bien equipo, empecemos-decía el entrenador mientras revisaba unos papeles caminando hacia los chicos.-bueno repártanse en dos equipos iguales y… ¿sucedió algo mientras no estuve?-dijo confundido al ver q todos, incluyendo las chicas, estaban cansados y muy agitados.

-digamos q nos adelantamos a entrenar- dijo Troy divertido.

-ah bueno, de acuerdo empiecen a jugar…chicas por favor vayan a sentarse-y las chicas rápidamente fueron a sentarse. Todos iba muy bien, capaz no era por puntos el partido, pero se veía q todos tenían un buen nivel…pero en una ocasión, Zeke estaba muy convencido en q iba a encestar el tiro pero fallo muy estrepitosamente.-Zeke, ¿q paso muchacho? Estaba muy fácil ese tiro.-le dijo el entrenador.

-no lo se…simplemente tiré y falle.

-entrenador ¿puedo?-pregunto Taylor, a lo cual el padre de Troy contestó con un "claro" mas para si q para ella, pero la chica lo escucho perfectamente.-Bien Zeke, ponte aquí-le indico al lado de ella, y el moreno automáticamente obedeció-haré los mismo movimientos q hiciste recién ¿de acuerdo?

-si-respondió sencillamente el chico. La chica empezó a realizar los mismos movimientos q había hecho el muchacho recién y tiró y fallo como lo había hecho él

-¿te das cuenta los errores q hice?- el chico negó suavemente, no entendía a lo q Taylor quería llegar.

-lo q ella quiere decir, es q te encorvas demasiado al lanzar…lo q tienes q hacer es flexionar las piernas pero no llegando a tal punto de perjudicar tu postura, la cual tiene q ser recta…flexiona lo necesario para darte impulso y lanzar…pero recuerda q la columna debe estar recta-intervino Gabriella

-así es, además tus brazos, no los flexiones tanto, de lo contrario el tiro será muy corto y rebotará hacia fuera. Déjalos un poco mas sueltos lanza la pelota cuando estés en tu punto máximo de ángulo…fija bien el punto al q quieres lanzar, tus brazos automáticamente apuntaran a ese punto q miras fijamente, y podrás anotar sin problemas- explico nuevamente la líder del equipo del decatlón científico.-ven, ponte atrás mío e emítame- Zeke se puso como Taylor le indicaba, incluso agarro el balón rodeándole los brazos de ella con los suyos y siguió todos los movimientos q realizaba la chica, tanto con las piernas como con los brazos...tan concentrados estaban, q no se daban cuenta q dos pares de ojos los miraban con celos-bien ahora tu solo.-dijo Taylor, el muchacho lo hizo y esta vez encestó perfectamente, y como agradecimiento le beso la mejilla y la abrazo con tanta fuerza q la alzo del suelo y comenzaron a girar…mientras los pares de ojos ya no solo se limitaron a mirar, sino q uno del par se fue muy cautelosamente, mientras q el otro par aventó un de los balones q se encontraba fuera de la cancha tan fuerte q golpeo duramente tanto el piso como el techo y se fue enojado…

-¿q sucedió? ¿Por qué se fue?-pregunto el entrenador…pero ninguno supo contestarle, se miraban entre si tratando de encontrar una respuesta q nadie tenia. Gabriella había visto quienes se fueron, pero no entendía la reacción de…

Ya era la hora del almuerzo, todos se encontraban con su grupo de amigos…aunque ya no existiera mas las divisiones de los distintos grupos, aun nadie se acostumbraba a hablar con personas diferentes a su entorno…los mas desenvolvidos con esta nueva situación eran los chicos de baloncesto y los de patinetas…mientras q los grupos de teatro y ciencias eran mas cerrados, pero aun así todo se encontraba en perfecto orden, nadie molestaba a nadie y todos hablaban con todos sin discutir.   
Gabriella, q se encontraba almorzando junto a Sharpay y su hermano Ryan, vio q EL se dirigia hacia la azotea del colegio, decidió seguirlo, tenia demasiadas preguntas q hacer….y él se las responderia sin chistar.

-¿podemos hablar?-le pregunto apenas termino de subir las escaleras- tengo una pregunta q hacerte

-claro, ¿q sucede?...q pregunta quieres hacerme…

-quisiera saber el porque de tu reacción…

**CONTINUARA…**

Nota de la autora: holas! Mi primer fic de HSM!! La verdad quiero probar algo nuevo, porque veo q hay demasiado (Troy/Sharpay) (Ryan/Gabriella) (Troy/Gabriella) vamos a ver como queda este experimento de un trio algo raro con el final de una pareja olvidada. Es una historia de 4 capitulos y un epilogo. Bueno no se q mas decirles espero q les guste. Nos leemos


	2. Me enamore y no fue de ti

¿Yo? Pero ¿por qué yo?

**Capitulo 2: Me enamore y no fue de ti  
**

Gabriella, q se encontraba almorzando junto a Sharpay y su hermano Ryan, vio q EL se dirigía hacia la azotea del colegio, decidió seguirlo, tenia demasiadas preguntas q hacer….y él se las respondería sin chistar.

-¿podemos hablar?-le pregunto apenas termino de subir las escaleras- tengo una pregunta q hacerte

-claro, ¿q sucede?...q pregunta quieres hacerme…

-quisiera saber el porque de tu reacción…-Había interrumpido Gabriella

-no se de q hablas

-no me mientas, te fuiste muy enojado del entrenamiento, a él lo entiendo, pero a ti…Troy-le critico la chica poniéndose delante de él.

-sabes una cosa…esto es una total tontería- dijo el joven apoyándose en el barandal de la azotea del colegio y observando el paisaje.-estas enojada y celosa de una tontería, no lo puedo creer.-dijo exhalando el aire q había estado conteniendo- eres imposible…es una…

-¿tontería? ¿Es una tontería querer saber porque mi novio se fue cautelosamente del entrenamiento enojado?... Dime, ¿es una tontería querer q confíes mas en mi? ¿Lo nuestro es una tontería?- interrumpió realmente enojada la morena, seguidamente de esto lo giro bruscamente para que la observara a los ojos- Troy, ¿Qué te sucede?...-suplico Gabriella, pero esta vez lo dijo triste

-no lo entenderías...-sonrió irónico-lo mejor será q me vaya.-diciendo esto ultimo se fue dejando a la chica confundida, triste. Ella instintivamente se sentó en la banca q allí había y abrazándose las rodillas se largo a llorar como nunca lo había hecho, colocando su cabeza en el hueco q se había formado comenzó a murmurar cosas incomprensibles, realmente se encontraba desecha.

Mientras tanto Troy iba caminando como alma que lleva el diablo, como un preso sentenciado a la horca, se encontraba mal, no triste simplemente mal, ¿a q me refiero? Se preguntaran mucho, y es muy simple, se encontraba mal porque sabia que la haría sufrir y él no lo quería _"¡muchos sufrirán por esto incluso tú, pero mas sufriré yo si no puedo tenerte…serás mía!"_

-¡¡¡¡TROOOY!!!!-el grito que habían pegado lo hizo sobresaltar logrando que volviera a la realidad.

-¿que sucede?... ¿Kelsi q haces aquí?-dijo algo despistado

-la profesora Darbus me mando a buscarte a ti y a… ¿te pasa algo?- pregunto curiosa

-no, nada… ¿que quiere la profesora?-intento cambiar el tema

-ah, si, me había olvidado, la profesora quiere saber si participaran este año en las audiciones para la obra de teatro de fin de año.

-no lo se, pregúntale a ella-dijo captando perfectamente de quien hablaba cuando dijo "participaran"

-¿ocurrió algo q deba saber?-pregunto cuidadosamente, a lo q él negó con la cabeza suavemente y luego le ofreció una sonrisa melancólica-de acuerdo, pero ya sabes, cualquier cosa en q te pueda ayudar, o si quieres a alguien q te escuche, estoy a tu disposición.-dijo, a lo q él contestó con un suave "gracias" apenas audible, pero ella lo escuchó perfectamente y asintiendo levemente se retiro.-Por cierto-dijo dando media vuelta-realmente me gustaría trabajar de nuevo con ustedes.-sonrió un poco y volvió a retomar su camino. Troy hizo lo mismo q la "armadora" pero el trigueño camino por el pasillo contrario del que la chica, tan ensimismado iba que no prestaba atención al caminar, llevándose puesto decenas de estudiantes, decenas de cestos de basura y muchas cosas mas…muy metido en sus pensamientos estaba q no se percato a donde lo habían llevado sus propios pies inconscientemente, al darse cuenta donde estaba no pudo reprimir los recuerdos que había vivido ahí, se encontraba en el anfiteatro donde cantó para toda la escuela, y ahora que lo pensaba bien _"en especial para ti canté, me lucí para q me vieras". _Lentamente subió al escenario y comenzó a caminar por él, suspiró recordando todo lo que había pasado en ese gran salón.

-me jugué tanto por un capricho que ahora no se si lo que siento es verdad…We're soarin', flyin' There's not a star in heaven That we can't reach…No puedo, la canción ya no la siento, ¿POR QUEEE?-grito enojado consigo mismo y de repente un par de lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro, y estas fueron seguidas por mas lágrimas y así formando un río salado en sus mejillas.

-Hay en mi corazón una inquietud, Hoy te veo tan distante, Hay algo que me aleja de tu amor, De repente tu cambiaste-escuchó Troy que una voz dulce cantaba, y al parecer se acercaba. Decidió esconderse atrás del piano para ver quien era la persona dueña de esa voz, y la persona que vio fue lo más increíble que le había pasado ese día.

Mientras tanto, del otro lado del colegio, mas específicamente en la puerta de este se encontraban Chad, Zeke, Sharpay, Rayn, Gabriella y Kelsi. Estos esperaban a Troy y a Taylor, nadie sabía donde se habían metido, y ya llevaban mucho tiempo buscándolos.

-Oigan, buscarlos una hora es demasiado incluso para ellos; por muy amigos q sean nuestros no me quedare ni un momento mas aquí, cuando suena el timbre de salida ellos deberían estar aquí como todos nosotros-se quejaba Rayn.

-él tiene razón, no podemos seguir buscándolos pero tampoco podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada-dijo esta vez Sharpay, la cual estaba abrazada a Zeke, vale aclarar q ellos se habían puesto de novios hace ya unos 10 meses.

-¿y sus celulares?-propuso la armadora.

-el de Troy está apagado y Taylor no…

-que sucede conmigo?-la recién llegada venia agitada por la corrida que había hecho para llegar con sus amigos.

-SE PUEDE SABER ¿Dónde RAYOS ESTABAS?-grito enfadado Chad, lo cual hizo que Taylor se asustara demasiado…a tal punto de-¿NO ME VAS A RESPONDER? DIME YA MISMO DONDE TE HABIAS METIDO-cegado por el enojo la había agarrado y la comenzó a zarandear bruscamente a tal punto de hacerla llorar-yo...lo siento…perdóname-dijo Chad asustado por su propia reacción y por haberla hecho llorar, y rápidamente la abrazo con fuerza.

-esta…esta bien…no paso nada…yo estaba con la profesora de química, ella será la que nos entrenara este año y me tarde por eso-dijo tratando de calmarse por el susto de Chad.

-mentirosa-murmuro con rabia y tristeza Gabriella pero lo había tan bajo que nadie la había escuchado.

-Bueno solo falta Troy… ¿Dónde se habrá metido?...Gabriella tu lo has visto hoy, sabes donde esta.-había mencionado Rayn

-bueno…tengo el vago presentimiento de saber donde esta-dijo suavemente mirando a la nada, pero igual sintió las miradas de todos preguntándole silenciosamente "¿Dónde?"-en el anfiteatro de…

-dudo q yo esté ahí porque de lo contrario no estaría acá…jajaja ya se me deben odiar, pero tenia cosas q hacer, además tuve un pequeño percance, pero ya estoy aquí, ¿vamos?-con esto ultimo todos comenzaron a caminar, delante de todo iban Sharpay y Zeke muy acaramelados, Gabriella y Kelsi hablaban, pero la primera daba contestaciones vagas como "si" "no" "aha" "puede ser" etc., y por ultimo iban Chad, Troy y Taylor hablando de básquet, aunque la muchacha solo le dictaba los errores q habían cometido en el entrenamiento, mientras que también los llamaba "basquetbolistas descerebrados" y ellos se reían por el apodo tan poco original de ella, ya que durante muchos años los había llamado así.

-bien, hemos llegado a mi casa.-dijo Gabriella deteniéndose delante de la puerta de una gran casa de dos pisos, con un jardín en la parte del frente-¿Troy, vienes?

-¿eh?... si- dijo algo confundido el aludido-nos vemos mañana muchachos-saludo y junto con Gabriella entraron a la casa de ella.

-¿quieres algo para tomar?-le ofreció secamente.

-eh…si, claro… ¿y tu mamá?-le pregunto siguiéndola hacia la cocina para romper el hielo

-trabajando-volvió a responder de la misma manera que antes, al parecer no estaba dispuesta a ceder.-toma-le entrego un vaso con gaseosa.

-oye, no puedes estar enojada para siempre, además algún día tendremos q hablar.

-de acuerdo, hablemos…hablemos de lo que sientes hacia mi-empezó ella a reprocharle-hablemos también de cómo jugaste conmigo… ¿quieres?-le decía con dolor.

-¿Qué? Yo no jugué contigo, te quiero demasiado como para hacerlo.-dijo Troy tratando de acercarse a ella.

-NO TE ACERQUES…si me quieres entonces ¿porque hace tiempo me dejaste de besar con amor, porque hace tiempo deje de ver ese brillo q solo tenias para mi en tus ojos? Dime ¿Qué paso con nosotros?

-se termino, me eh dado cuenta que te quiero, pero solo como una amiga, mi compañera de canto, pasamos demasiado tiempo juntos y eh dejado de sentir atracción por ti… lo único que puedo sentir por ti es amistad-dijo mirando el piso como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo.

-no…no es verdad, tu me amas-decía tratando de convencerse ella misma de que las palabras que él decía eran una simple mentira, una jugarreta de él para después decirle cuanto la amaba

-lo siento pero no…me enamore y no fue de ti…

**CONTINUARA…**


	3. me enamore de ti yo tambien

Nota de la autora: holas! Bueno aquí eh vuelto…solo quería agradecer a las personas q leen mi fic y a las dos personas que me dejaron review… Bueno solo me queda por decir que disfruten de este capitulo besos.

ACLARACIONES: los diálogos que están subrayados son porque están cantando. Lo que esta entre " " y en cursiva son los pensamientos. Y bueno sin nada mas que aclarar lean!

¿Yo? Pero ¿Por qué yo?

**3er capitulo: Me enamore de ti…Yo también…**

Ya había pasado dos semanas de la discusión entre Gabriella y Troy, ellos no cruzaron palabra en el transcurso de ese tiempo, sus amigos ya no sabían que hacer para que ambos jóvenes se reconciliaran, Taylor hablaba y re hablaba una, y otra, y otra vez con su amiga del tema, pero Gabriella solo la esquivaba y muchas veces le contestaba de manera demasiado brusca. Chad por su parte trataba de que el capitán del equipo "pisara el palito" y le dijera todo lo que sucedía, pero al parecer el trigueño tampoco estaba dispuesto a soltar palabra alguna.

-¿tuviste suerte?-pregunto Taylor sentándose en una mesa de la cafetería y apoyando su bandeja de comida.

-no-respondió en un suspiro Chad-es tan frustrante, ¿que habrá sucedido para que pelearan de esta manera?-dijo también sentándose al lado de la morocha.

-no lo se, Gabriella a estado muy mal, es mas me a contestado de una manera brusca, le habré echo algo y no me di cuenta…-dijo dudando la morocha y mirando fijamente su bandeja

-dudo que lo hayas hecho…Troy no quiso hablar del tema e hice de todo para que soltara algo pero nada…es mas, el mismo día en que pelearon me dijo que estaba confundido con respecto a ella, que pensaba que no sentía el amor que siempre le demostró…

-¿un capricho?-le interrumpió la chica algo confundida y turbada.

-supongo…no lo se, no termino de contarme pero supongo que para él Gaby fue solo eso, un capricho, o tal vez este realmente enamorado de ella y este confundido con otra chica…hay posibilidad para todo

-si, supongo- le dijo sonriéndole tristemente- ¿y tu?

-¿yo? ¿Qué pasa conmigo?- pregunto confuso

-¿No estás interesado por nadie?- pregunto curiosa y traviesa Taylor.

-capaz si, capaz no…quien lo sabe soy solo yo y cuando tenga el valor de reconocerlo te prometo que serás la primera en saberlo, por que será a ti quien tenga q reconocer mi cariño…-y dedicándole una sonrisa seductora se fue.

-¿Qué?... ¡CHAD!-Taylor salió corriendo atrás de Chad, le había dejado un comentario abierto a tantas posibilidades que tenia la duda de que quiso decir exactamente, y dando a conocer que era una de las mejores estudiantes hizo lo que siempre hace cuando tiene una duda…ir a la fuente a investigar y sacarse la duda.

Mientras tanto en el anfiteatro del colegio se encontraban Gabriella, Kelssy, Ryan y Sharpay practicando las canciones con sus respectivas coreografías…

-Bop, bop, bop.Straight to the top.Going for the glory. We'll keep stepping up. And we just won't stop. 'Til we reach the top.Bop to the top- terminaban de cantar los hermanos Evan's.

-¿es que no se cansan de hacer siempre lo mismo?-le susurro Gabriella a Kelssy lo mas bajo que pudo para que solamente ella la escuchara.

-al parecer no- dijo mirando incrédula a los hermano rubios-pero cada vez le sale mejor- dijo y ambas rieron por lo bajo.

-bien, maravillosos como siempre. Bien, señorita Montez, pase es su turno para ensayar, ha elegido una canción bastante difícil, pero es una excelente elección, déjeme decirle que estoy orgullosa de usted.-dijo sonriéndole la profesora Darbus.

-gracias-dijo asintiendo-Kelssy por favor…

-si en seguida…-dijo poniéndose en el piano

-Ayer los dos soñábamos con un mundo perfecto, Ayer a nuestros labios les sobraban las palabras, Porque en los ojos nos espiábamos el alma. Y la verdad no vacilaba en tu mirada. Ayer nos prometimos conquistar el mundo entero. Ayer tú me juraste que este amor sería eterno. Por que una vez equivocarse es suficiente. Para aprender lo que es amar sinceramente…-empezó a cantar Gabriella, caminando hacia el frente y luego mirando al techo para luego mirar nuevamente al frente con furia reprimida, como si el culpable de todo lo que sentía estuviera justo al frente de ella.-Que hiciste hoy destruiste con tu orgullo la esperanza  
hoy empañaste, con tu furia mi mirada borraste toda nuestra historia con tu rabia y confundiste tanto amor que te entregaba  
como u' permiso para así romperme el alma… ¿Qué hiciste? nos obligaste a destruir las madrugadas. Y nuestras noches las borraron tus palabras. Mis ilusiones se acabaron con tus falsas. Se te olvido que era el amor lo que importaba. Y con tus manos derrumbaste nuestra casa.-seguía cantando expresando todo su enojo hacia cierto chico de ojos claros, pelo castaño, capitán del equipo de los Linces. Y como se dice muchas veces "hablando de roma el rey se asoma", Troy apareció corriendo como alma llevada por el diablo, y paro en seco al escuchar la canción de Gabriella, sabia que ella estaba enojada, pero lo que no sabia era que estaba también furiosa.-Mañana que amanezca un día nuevo en mi universo. Mañana no veré tu nombre escrito entre mis versos…- la chica cuando vio a trigueño parado justo al frente de ella paró de cantar y se fue, dejando a todos un aire de confusión y desconcierto.

-¡¡¡GABRIELLA!!!-salió corriendo Kelssy tras la chica.

-pero… ¿Qué…?-Sharpay también salio corriendo tras la chica, solo que ella no entendía nada de lo que sucedía.

-profesora, lamento el retraso, estaba hablando con mi padre- se excusó el chico recién llegado, respirando de manera dificultosa por la corrida.

-no se preocupe, señor Bolton, pero hoy no podrá ensayar, ya es tarde…-dijo fríamente la profesora-será mañana…

-si, señora Darbus.-la profesora lo miro fijamente durante un minuto y se retiro apagando la luz de su escritorio.

-Oye, Troy, ¿Qué sucedió, amigo?-le pregunto Ryan acercándose al otro muchacho que quedaba en el gran salón.

-nada, entre Chad, mi padre y Gabriella mi vida es un caos-dijo distraídamente, pero el rubio lo miró de una forma que expresaba confusión, y Troy lo entendió-nada, descuida solo es un mal entendido.

-de acuerdo, cualquier cosa que necesites…

-si, lo se, gracias-lo interrumpió el chico basquetbolista. El chico Evan's le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a modo de despedida y también salio del anfiteatro. Cansado, el muchacho se sentó en una de las tantas butacas que allí había.

-¿HAY ALGUIEN AQUÍ?-se escucho de repente.-parece que no, eso me da gusto- era la voz de una chica-Hay en mi corazón una inquietud. Hoy te veo tan distante. Hay algo que me aleja de tu amor. De repente tu cambiaste. Hoy insegura estoy. El estar sin ti, se que me hará sufrir…-era la voz del día que peleó con Gabriella, incluso cantaba la misma canción.- Anoche yo sentí, que me besaste diferente, y me quede sin saber que hacer...-ya no había duda era ella, la chica que desplazo a Gabriella de su corazón, lo había hecho sin darse cuenta, sin querer se había ganado el privilegio de su amor… _"tu"_

Mas tarde, a la hora de salida, todos se reunieron en la puerta principal del colegio, ninguno hablaba, la atmósfera era tan densa que se podía cortar con cuchillo, Ryan se encontraba echándose miradas con Kelssy muy (N.a.: y cuando digo muy es MUY) acarameladas, todos presentían que pronto habría otra pareja, pero nadie quería apostara a la suerte; Sharpay se encontraba inspeccionando a Gabriella, intentando descifrar que había sucedido durante esas dos semanas. Mientras tanto los demás simplemente estaban en silencio.

-bueno…yo…creo que me voy a mi casa, ¡adiós!-dijo yéndose y despidiéndose con la mano.

-si, es una buena idea, yo…-empezó Taylor

-¡espera!-la detuvo la voz de Chad-necesito hablar contigo-la chica confundida asintió y ambos se fueron hacia el parque. Los demás al ver que ya no había mas q hacer ahí, también se retiraron hacia sus casa.

Mientras tanto, Taylor y Chad se sentaban en una banca del parque, este se encontraba bajo un árbol que daba una refrescante sombra, Taylor sentía que su acompañante estaba nervioso, ansioso, algo muy dentro de ella le decía que era relacionado con lo que le dijo al mediodía en la cafetería, pero no podía ni debía hacerse ilusiones, años de seguirlos a él y a su mejor amigo recelosamente, enamorada de ambos durante tanto tiempo, que no quería llevarse alguna desilusión, tanto le costo hacer una amistad con ellos que no la arriesgaría por una ilusión.

-Taylor… ¿te acuerdas lo que te dije hoy en el almuerzo?-le pregunto suavemente el chico de rulos acercándose, imperceptiblemente, a la chica

-si, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver?-dijo confundida, sin darse cuenta que el chico cada vez se acercaba mas.

-pues, yo te dije que tu serias la primera en saber a quien quiero, por que seria a ti a quien debía reconocer mi cariño, ¿no?-dijo cada vez mas cerca de ella

-si pero es por que somos amigos-dijo hipnotizada con los ojos de Chad.

-pues déjame decirte que no quiero ser tu amigo-dijo el chico mirando alternativamente los ojos de la chica, sus labios y una vez mas sus ojos-por que no siento solo amistad por ti…

-yo…-esto lo dijo tan suave que mas que una palabra fue un suspiro.

-Taylor…me enamore de ti

-¿Qué? Tu me…-susurro suavemente pero asustada, pero no pudo terminar la frase, ya que Chad había capturado los labios con los suyos propios, dándole un beso suave, hermoso, de fantasía, de AMOR. La chica ante tales sentimientos, no pudo más que dejarse llevar, se dejó derretir ante la caricia de los labios de él. Cuando se separaron, a falta de aire, Chad apoyo su frente en la de ella, quedando a solo centímetros, viéndose a los ojos y sonriéndose, pero…

-te amo, Taylor-le dijo dulcemente en los labios

-yo…yo…-decía nerviosa

-lo se, yo también tenia miedo a perderte, nunca pudimos ni hablar, y ahora es como si fuera un sueño, además de que somos muy distintos…es eso, ¿cierto?- ante la pregunta la chica asintió suavemente, a lo cual él sonrió cariñosamente-no te presionare, te daré el tiempo que necesites, ¿quieres q te acompañe a tu casa?

-no, muchas gracias-dijo negando también con la cabeza- llegaras tarde a la reunión de tu equipo-y entregándole una vaga sonrisa, se fue. Chad se quedo sentado un rato mas en la banca, se sentía tan feliz, ella no le correspondió pero tampoco lo rechazo, solo le dejo la puerta abierta, tendría la oportunidad y eso le hacia sentir bien… _"por dios, que chica"_

Lo que ninguno de los dos chicos supo, fue que mientras "hablaban" una persona se les había visto y escuchado, y cuando observo que la chica se iba, la persiguió hasta alcanzarla en la entrada del parque…

-¡TAYLOR!-ante el grito, la aludida se dio vuelta para ver quien la llamaba, pero no termino de ver quien la llamaba que la estaban besando, este beso no fue como el anterior, este era un beso de reclamo, le estaban reclamando amor y eso lo pudo sentir, sorprendida trato de separarse, no quería saber quien era, no quería ver quien le estaba sacando el sabor de Chad de sus labios, por eso mantenía los ojos cerrados, pero cuando la persona la dejo de besar le dijo…-yo también; yo también me enamore de ti…yo también te amo-al escuchar estas palabras Taylor, impresionada, abrió los ojos lo mas q pudo y lo que vio no le gusto nada, no podía ser…

-Troy…

**CONTINUARA…**

Nota de la autora: holas! Que les pareció? Bueno espero que les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado. Solo les pido un review ¿si? Porfas, jejeje bueno ahora les dejo los nombres de las canciones que puse en este capitulo:

-BOP TO THE TOP (High School Musical)

-¿Que hiciste? (Jennifer López) la canción que cantó Gabriella

-El beso del final (Cristina Aguilera) la canción de la voz (o para los que se dieron cuenta, de Taylor)

Bueno ahora si me voy besos! Review por favor! chauuuuuuuuuuuuuus


End file.
